Should We Contintue?
by JackieandHydelover4800
Summary: Jackie just found out she had a... SISTER! what will she do now? Will Hyde fall for her? Read!


_That '70s show_

_Season 9 episode 1: How did it all put together?_

_Fez: Jackie, I told you over and over again I don't care about how you feel just do it with me and you will feel better._

_Hyde: I wouldn't go there. If you been there then trust me you don't want to go back._

_Jackie: Shut up, Steven! Listen Fez, I am not going to do it with a foreigner. My dad would go nuts!_

_Fez: Well if you are not going to do it with me then why are you going out with me in the first place?_

_Jackie: I really don't know maybe you were right maybe I was just lonely and upset that Steven left me for a stripper and then she left him and now I don't know._

_Donna: Are you guys fighting again?_

_Jackie and Fez: Yes. Shut up! _

_Donna: Anyways guess what?_

_Hyde: You will finally do it with me._

_Donna: No, Eric coming home and staying for me!_

_Jackie: Come on! Stop talking about 'bout him! I have actual problems!_

_Fez and Hyde: you got that right! Nice!_

_Jackie: Donna, can we please talk in private?_

_Donna: Sure. (going up to her room) What do you need to talk about?_

_Jackie: You know how Sam left Steven because she was married to someone else already?_

_Donna: Yeah so?_

_Jackie: Well ever since then I started to like Steven again. Do you think he still likes me?_

_Donna: Well I don't know why don't you tell him that in private?_

_Jackie: Are you kidding me? I will embarrass myself!_

_Donna: Do you want me to talk to him myself and see?_

_Jackie: Donna, you will do that for me? Thank you! _

_Donna: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah._

_At Eric Forman's basement_

_Donna: Hey Hyde can I talk to you in private?_

_Hyde: Sure._

_Donna: Well… how do I put this? Oh yeah, Jackie says that even since you and Sam broke up she has fallen back in love with you and she wants you back and she wants to know if you want her back. So what do you say? Are you going to take Jackie back?_

_Hyde: Umm….I don't know what to say…._

_Donna: Well when you made up your mind you know where to find me.( Hyde grabs her hand)_

_Hyde: Yes._

_Donna: Oh my gosh! Wait till I tell Jackie!_

_Hyde: Donna! I want to tell her. By asking her to marry me._

_Donna: Oh my gosh! You love her! _

_Hyde: Maybe I do or maybe I've gone crazy. (They laugh and Jackie comes in)_

_Jackie: Hey guys what is so funny?_

_H&D: Nothing._

_Jackie: So what did you guys talk 'bout?_

_Hyde: About how much we miss Kelso coming over here and acting like a dumb-ass._

_Jackie: Oh._

_Hyde: Jackie what's wrong?_

_Jackie: Why do you care?_

_Donna: I'm going to go now. (Runs upstairs)_

_Hyde: Well, you are my friend so yeah._

_Jackie: Well it's-_

_Kelso: I'm back!_

_Hyde: Hey man why did you come back?_

_Kelso: Well I heard on the phone that Jackie was sad so I came back so she could have a shoulder to cry on._

_Jackie: Aw, Michael you care about me! (Hugs Kelso)_

_Hyde: Hey! I care about you too!_

_Jackie: You are totally right! (Hugs him while Hyde sticks his tongue out at Kelso)_

_Donna: Hey guys do you know why I found playboy magazines in Eric's room? He isn't even back yet!_

_Hyde: Oh yeah those are mine. ( Jackie brakes the hug and runs away with tears in her eyes) What is her problem now? (Runs after her but gets stopped by Kelso)_

_Kelso: No. I will do it._

_Hyde: No, it probably has something to do with me. (Runs after her and finds her talking to Kitty, Eric's mom)_

_Kitty: He didn't!_

_Jackie: Yeah which totally broke my heart! I can't believe I wanted him back! He is such a jerk!_

_Kitty: Now honey I'm sure there is a big exclamation about Steven's magazines._

_Jackie: What would that be?_

_Kitty: Maybe he still likes you so he looks at them and images that person's face as your face._

_Jackie: Huh..I don't know Mrs. Forman._

_Kitty: Well why don't you just ask him?_

_Jackie: Huh…I will. (Go out and sees Hyde) Did you hear anything?_

_Hyde: Yeah and that is true I do that._

_Jackie: Really? Aw, Steven! (She kisses him)_

_Hyde: Does this mean we are back together?_

_Jackie: I guess._


End file.
